Finding The Alpha
by randi101
Summary: Derek Hale left Beacon Hills after his family burned to death in a fire. Years later Derek returns to Beacon Hills to find that his sister has been killed, theres a new Alpha running around, and Sophomore Scott McCall has been bitten by the new Alpha. Derek didn't return alone, however. So what role does Brooklyn, a sarcastic blonde, play in all this? Lets find out! (Derek hale/Oc)
1. Chapter 1: Wolf Moon pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and never will.**  
**A/N: This is my frist Teen Wolf fanfic(the 'eaving Derek Hale' oneshot dosent count to me as its a oneshot.) This takes place Season one, and will continue to season three(each season a different story.) It will be Derek Hale/Oc and its a different oc then the one in the oneshot. And since I have transcripts for Teen Wolf(love the internet) I will FINISH this story. The authors notes will usually be at the end. Please review, it would make me really happy. I'd like at least 5 reviews before I put the next chapter up. Also I plan to update every monday(hopefully) as I have no internet. :) Please enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm getting an appartment." A girls voice called from the passeger seat of the car. They were parked in front of a burnt house. She glanced from the house in front of her towards the man in the driver seat.  
"Okay, I know its not much right now, but in time, we can restore it. Come on Brooke." She turned her body to face the man. Her blue eyes looked directly into his green ones. He gave her one of his puppy dog looks.  
"Fine. But in the meantime Derek. I'm getting an appartment." Derek gave her a look. "I know this is your house, and yes we can restore it, but Derek," her voice hardned, "I'm not sleeping in a house where the doors don't lock, theres no lights, and no running water to where I cannot take a hot shower." he looked at her, still trying to get her to change her mind. "No Derek. End of discussion. Now take me to a motel so I can shower." He sighed and started the car.  
"Okay okay. But when the house gets fixed, are you gonna move in?" he asked her. She smiled. That caused him to smile. "So, how do you like Beacon Hills so far?" he asked as they drove to the motel. She looked at him, her blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail.  
"The scenery is nice. Haven't meet any people yet, but tomorrow when I go job-slash-appartment hunting." She flashed another smile at him, pearly white teeth showing. That was all that was said on the subject. They pulled up in at a motel and Derek looked over at Brooke and pulled her in a kiss. When they pulled away Derek flashed her a toothy smile. Brooke looked down and grabbed his hand. "Find Laura." she said to him before getting out of the car. Him following suit.  
"I will, and when I do, I'll let her know that Brooke whats a full apology written out." Derek called to her, while getting her suitcases. "God, how much stuff did you bring? I thought your mom was supposed to ship the rest when we got settled in." he joked. She gave him a pointed look and he shut up. Brooke walked into the main office and smiled at the woman behind the desk.  
"I'd like a room please." the lady looked at her then at Derek and raised her eyes.  
"How long?" she asked and Derek almost dropped the bags. Did she just imply that Brooke was a hooker?  
"A couple of days." Derek had to hand it to Brooke, had it been any other girl, they would have been furious. The lady handed her the key and the two made their way to the room. Derek kissed Brooke one more time before dropping off the bags. "Derek," Brooke grabbed his hand before he could fully leave, "Be careful okay?" He held her hand for a few minutes before promising to be careful and leave.

* * *

"I don't– I don't know what it was." Scott McCall, A teen with dark brown hair and tan skin, was talking to Stiles Stiles Stilinskly, another teen who had a shaved head. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I–I can–hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott continued to explain to his friend. The other boy looked at his friend.  
"Smell things? Like what?" He asked while looking around. Even in the daytime, the woods gave off an eery feeling.  
"Like the mint–mojito gum in your pocket." The brown-haired boy replied, not even looking up.  
"I don't even have any mint–mojito–" Stiles began to search his pockets. He took out a piece of gum and starred at his friend with disbelief. "So all this started with a bite?" he asked. Scott nodded and looked up at his friend.  
"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" The kid was freaking out. What if he was dying?  
"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this–" Stiles began, "It's a specific kind of infection." Scott was too worried to notice the sarcastic tone in his friends voice. He stopped looking for his inhaler and looked at Stiles.  
"Are you serious?" He asked. Stiles nodded.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called– lycanthropy." He casually explained to his friend. Hopeing he would get the joke.  
"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott all but panicked. Nope, Scott didn't get the joke. So Stiles kept it going.  
"Mm–hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles paused and let out a fake wolf howl. Scott shoved his friend, who just chuckled. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." he defended himself. Holding his hands up in surrender.  
"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott growled at his friend giving him a shove. He went back to looking for his inhaler. Stiles continued to speak.  
"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr!" Scott gave Stiles a pointed look after a horrible growl. Stiles continued on with hand gestures to illastrate his point. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." By this point Stiles had begun looking for the body, while Scott continued, in vain, to try and find his inhaler. When there was no sign of either, the half of a body, or his inhaler, he let out a frustrated sigh.  
"No, I–I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." He gestured to the area around him.  
"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles through out.  
"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks!" he cried out. His mom would kill him if he lost it. She already worked her but off to keep a roof over their heads, and food on the table. He didn't want her to be burdned with having to replace another inhaler. Scott got back down on his knees and began to search through the leaves. Stiles stayed standing and surveyed the area. He noticed someone coming out of the woods. He slapped Scott on the back and pulled him so that he would stand. He did and turned around to see the man walking towards them.  
"What are you doing here?" The man asked. He didnt give them a chance to answer when he continued, "Huh? This is private property." He stressed while walking towards the boys.  
"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles stuttered out.  
"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but–Uh, forget it." Scott was cut off as the man through something at him. He caught it and noticed it was his inhaler. He looked up and was going to thank the man but he was met with his retreating figure. "Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work." He grabbed Stiles arm and began to walk back to Stiles jeep. Stiles stopped and slapped Scotts arm again.  
"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."  
"Remember what?" Scott asked, he had no idea what Stiles was talking about.  
"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago" Stiles said lowering his voice. Both boys looked back to where Derek had walked off.  
"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott mumbled.  
"Come on." Stiles grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the jeep.

* * *

Derek apporached the house and noticed Brooke was sitting on the steps. He gave her a sad smile and sat next to her. She didn't look at him but starred at the trees. They sat in silence for a few minutes. She finally turned to look at him.  
"What happned?" she asked. Her voice was low. He knew that she wasn't asking what happned just now with the two boys, she probably hadn't even known they were there. She was asking about Laura. She wanted to know how she died.  
"Cut in half." he told her.  
"Why?" She was on the verge of tears now. Her and Laura had been great friends, so to hear that Laura was dead upset her greatly. Derek took Brooke in his arms and held her. This was something he did often, when Brooke had nightmares.  
"Whoever killed her used her as bait to catch me. For what I don't know." he placed both his hands and made Brooke look him in the eyes. "But I will find out." he promised her, and kissed her forehead.  
"Better kill the son-of-a-bitch." she mumbled. But Derek heard her. He let out a chuckle.  
"Damn straight." he murmered. He then remembered the text she sent him. "So wheres this appartment?" She just grinned and grabbed his hand and led him towards the car.  
"You'll love it!" she told him. That was Brooke. Sad one moment, happy the next. And he wouldnt change anything about her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry theres another one, but I just want to thank anyone who reads this in advance. Like stated above, updates will be every Monday, which gives me the week to write out the next chapter. Please review! reviews make me want to continue writing.**

**-Randi101**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Moon pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Quick A/N: In the future, the Episodes will take place in one whole chapter, but I spaced on the rest of the episode(It was like 1 A.M and I was watching Little Nicky on FX. sorry)**

**Chapter 2: Wolf Moon Part 2**

Brooke gave Derek directions to where she, well they, would be staying. Brooke only spoke when telling him where to turn. He could see her out of the corner of his eyes, and knew that she was only putting on a brave face. He had known her for four years now, and he was still finding out things about her. Brooke was a puzzle waiting to be solved, but Derek wasn't sure he wanted to completely solve it just yet. He remembered the first time he had ever met her, but before he could be pulled into that memory, Brooke's voice made him turn half of his attention back to her.

"What happened in the woods?" she asked him, turning her attention to her nails. Derek sighed. Brooke was anything but stupid, so of course she would know that something happened.

"There were two kids." he started. He wanted to give as little information as possible, until he had more answers. Brooke gave him a pointed look. She didn't have to say anything, her face said it all. "One was bitten by the alpha last night." Brooke widened her eyes.

"Great. Pyscho alpha running around changing teenages. Should I be worried?" she spoke quickly. Something she did a lot. Most of the time it was when she was worried. Before derek had a chance to answer she spoke again. "I should be worried. If their after you I could be used to get to you and-" she was cut off by Dereks hand on her mouth. He laughed. She looked sheepish and held her hands up in surrender.

"You don't need to be worried. I'll protect you, you know that. Not only that, but you don't need any added stress. Remember what the doctor said. No stress!" he stressed. He laughed again.

"Oh pull in here!" she said changing the subject. He sighed. Any time the 'doctor' was brought up, she weaseled her way out of talking about it. He didn't pressure her about it. Just like she didn't pressure him into talking about the fire. It was a mutual agreement. He parked the car and they got out. It was just a plain apartment building. "Okay, I know its not five star, but It'll do for now right?" she asked him as they walked towards the door. The sun was setting. He nodded and she let him towards the stairs.

"Why are we taking the stairs when there's an elevator right there?" he asked her, gesturing towards the elevator beside the stairs.

"Because, we're only on the second floor, okay?" She turned around and, the look on her face screamed, 'Shut up Derek.' And he did. Brooke's fury was not something he wanted to face. They reached the second floor in no time and Brooke took out a key from her jacket pocket. He hadn't noticed what she was wearing until now. It was a blue tee-shirt with a black shorts that reached mid thigh. On her feet were black and blue hi-top DC shoes. He shook his head, he couldn't understand why she spent so much on shoes. "Okay, its kinda small but I figured that since its only the two of us, it'll be okay. Its a two-bed one bath. I figured that I could turn the smaller bedroom into my office." she stopped in the living room and spun around to face him. "So what-cha think?" He couldn't help but laugh at the smile on her face.

"Its perfect for now." he said shutting the door and walking towards her and put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. They were about to kiss when Derek spoke. "But for now, lets get you back to the motel, and I'll be there when I'm done burring Laura okay?" he smirked at her.

"Tease." she mumbled before letting herself be dragged back to the car. "When can I get my own car?" she asked Derek. As much as she loved the Camaro, she wanted her own car.

"When you stop wrecking them." She didn't have to see his face to know there was a smirk on it.

"Okay, but just know, that when I drive your car, I might wreck it." she planted the seed and now all she had to do was wait for it to grow. 'And thats how you get a car.' she thought.

* * *

The next day Scott was thinking about not only his encounter with Jackson this morning, but he was also thinking about his date with the new girl. Allison Argent. He was getting ready to out on the field when Stiles came in freaking out about something.

"Scott! Scot, wait up!" he yelled out to his friend.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man– Can it wait?" Scott was annoyed, he was about to play, and Stiles wanted to talk?

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Scott grew more and more impatient with his friend. 'Just wait until after practice!' he wanted to scream at his friend. Why couldn't he let it go.

"Stiles, I gotta go!" he turned to leave when Stiles called to him.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." And his friend was gone. Stiles didn't even know if his friend heard him. He picked up his gear and went to sit on the bench.

* * *

Brooke stood at the end of the bleachers watching this Scott kid that Derek had told her about. So it was true, this kid had been bitten. She didn't want to believe that this poor kid had been dragged into this. There was no doubt in her mind that Scott wouldn't believe what he was turning into. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the boy. She frowned when she looked at the picture. His eyes glowed in the picture.

Stiles, who was still sitting on the bench watching his friend, saw a flash and turned to look at the girl with a camera. She had a maroon shirt on, a black pleated skirt and tan pumps. She also had a white pea coat on, I mean it was still chilly outside. He noticed her frown as she examined the picture. He watched her gaze shift to Scott. Why was she taking pictures of Scott? When he turned his gaze back to the blonde woman, she turned and walked away. Did this woman know something? Or was she a creepy stalker? After hearing the coach yelling something at Scott, he turned his attention back to his friend. Scott had made first line.

* * *

Stiles was sitting at his desk waiting for Scott to come over. He leaned back in his chair, as the door to his room opened. Good, Scott was here.

"Get in." he ushered his friend in with wild gestures. "You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading– websites, books. All this information." Scott looked at his friend like he had finally lost his mind.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" he asked carefully. He didn't know how the hell to deal with a crazy person. Stiles just waved him off.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." He replied with more wild gestures. Yep, he had lost his mind. He then remembered when he had found the body. How Stiles behavior was just about the same.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" He had wanted to know who killed the poor girl. And why her?

"No," he said, answering both questions. "No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." He involuntarily shuddered at the mention of Derek's name.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." He felt a little stupid for stating the obvious.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Now stiles was getting impatient. This was not what he wanted to talk to Scott about.

"What, then?" Did he really have time for this. He had to go home get ready, then ask his mom for the car so he could pick up Alison, all in an hour.

" Remember the joke from the other day?" he began carefully. Scott nodded and Stiles took that as a sign to continue. "Not a joke anymore." he said seriously, not giving the other boy a chance to reply, he continued. "The wolf–the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked, not liking where this was going.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles paused so Scott could reply.

"A whole pack of wolves?" he asked worried. He couldn't handle one, let alone a whole pack.

"No–Werewolves." Stiles said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Scott just looked at his friend.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean– The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott was about to leave when Stiles stopped him.

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles was frantic. He didn't want his best, and probably only friend, to go around and kill people.

"What are you trying to do?" Scott was shocked. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles, oddly calm, explained to his friend.

"Bloodlust?" he asked, as if he didn't know the definition of the word.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles replied, still calm. Scott was getting frustrated. He really wanted to know why Stiles couldn't let things go. And the more Stiles talked, the more he wanted to hurt stiles.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott said, sounding frustated. As if Stiles didn't hear him, he continued.

"You gotta hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." He said reaching for Scotts phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked panicked. Was Stiles trying to ruin his life?

"I'm canceling the date." he stated as he began to look through Scotts contacts. Scott lunged for Stiles, trying to get his phone back.

"No, give it to me!" He finally got the phone out of Stiles hands, but had managed to put some scratches in stiles chair. He looked at his friend, who was now sitting on the floor. Staring wide eyed at his friend. Scott instantly felt a little guilty. But didn't dwell on it.

"I'm sorry. I–I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Was all Scott kept repeating as he left Stiles house. Stiles just ran a hand over his face, and looked at the scratches, no, claw marks in his chair. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Scott raced towards Derek's house. He was livid. Once he realized that Derek was the one who turned him, he had been pissed. But when he found out that he had driven Alison home from the party? His anger skyrocketed. He came to the clearing where the house rested. He didn't see a car anywhere, but he knew Derek was here.

"Where is she?" He shouted out to the house. Derek walked down the steps to meet Scott before answering.

"She's safe." he began, then emphasized the last two words. "From you." Derek told him calmly. Trying to stay quiet. Scott clearly didn't understand that.

"What did you do with her?" He continued to yell. Derek shook his head and silently cursed the teen.

"Shhh, quiet." He tried to tell him, but his ears already heard people coming closer to the house. "Too late." he growled. "They're already here. Run." He and Scott took off running into the forest. Arrows were being shot at the two.

"Take him." a mans voice carried on the wind to their ears. Scott pulled an arrow from his arm. He leaned up against a tree and looked to Derek for some answers.

"Who were they?" his voice was strained. Probably having something to do with the face that he got shot with an arrow.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hounding us for centuries." he answered bluntly.

"Us?" Scott shrieked. "You mean you! You did this to me!" he accused the older man. Derek walked closer to Scott before talking.

"Is it really so bad, Scott?" Derek quizzed. "That you can see better– Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott stressed. Who the hell would want to be a monster who could kill his friends? No one in their right mind would want that.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott– We're brothers now." That was what Derek left him with before walking back towards the house. Derek was looking for anything that could be salvaged and reused in his new apartment. Brooke may have gotten a job as a photographer for the newspaper, but that wouldn't bring in enough money. Sure he was getting money from his family's deaths, and probably would inherit more money because of Laura's death, but Brooke liked to save as much money as she could. Brooke was a stubborn woman.

* * *

Scott entered Stiles room through his window, like the text message he received said. The short blonde boy, having forgotten about Scott's new ninja skills, jumped when he saw Scott on his bed.

"Holy! God." he cried but recovered quickly.

"What did you need to talk about that was so important it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" he asked. Clearly exhausted. With all that happened today, what else could happen?

"Okay, earlier this slipped my mind, but today at try-outs I saw a woman." Scott raised his eyebrows. Someone other than Lydia? "Not like that. She was older, but thats not what I wanted to talk about. She was watching the tryouts, but it looked like she didn't want to be seen by anyone. But thats not the weird part." Stiles paused to take a breath.

"And what's the weird part? And how does this even include me?" Scott asked him.

"The weird part was she was taking pictures of you. And when she looked at the little screen, she frowned at it." Scott was a little concerned now.

"Great, not only do I have to deal with the fact I'm a werewolf, Derek's scary ass, Alison probably never talking to me again, I have a mystery woman taking pictures of me." he rubbed his face with his hands. "Thanks for telling me. Next time you see her, point her out or take a picture of her with your cell." Stiles just nodded in approval and Scott left to go home. How screwed up did his life just become.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two done! I stayed up late to write this chapter out because I've been busy all week. I just would like to thank Piper for reviewing. No one else reviewed, but as promised, a new chapter. :) I want to thank the two people who followed, as well as the one who reviewed. As a reply to Piper's review: Sadly there will be Ms. Blake, but as this story progresses, it will be drama filled because of who Brooke is to Derek. I still haven't explained fully who she is. I do hope you don't hate me because of this. Also thats all I can say without spoiling it. We will find out exactly who in upcoming chapters. Do people like the split chapters(pt.1 pt2) kinda thing, or would you prefer the whole episode as a chapter? I kinda like the split chapter thing because it leaves suspense. Let be know before the next chapter. Please review Reviews=virtual cookies. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Second Chance at first Line p1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor will I ever.**

**Chapter 3: Second Chance at First Line Pt. 1**

The next morning, Brooke awoke to an arm across her waist. She looked over and saw Derek fast asleep. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him awake. Derek groaned. Brooke had an unspoken rule. If she was awake, he had to be as well. It didn't work vice-versa though. Derek wanted Brooke to get as much sleep as possible. Sometimes she would lose sleep because of the nightmares that haunted her. He inwardly sighed. That was one of the things that he couldn't protect her from. He was brought from his thoughts by soft hands playing with his hair. He smiled and opened his eyes. Even with bed-head, he thought Brooke was beautiful.

"Morning sunshine." she murmured. This caused him to smile wider, and hold her close. She just laughed. That laugh was one of the things that could melt Dereks cold heart. He kissed her forehead, before speaking.

"This unspoken rule, where I have to be awake when you are, isn't as bad as I thought it was." She laughed again.

"That's because I changed the way I wake you up." she smirked before getting out of bed. She had on one of his black shirts and a pair of white cotton shorts that ended mid thigh. She walked to the borrowed dresser of the motel and began brushing her hair. "And by the way, we need to get a bed at the apartment, because If the lady at the front desk asks me if I'm a hooker one more time, I will hit her." Brooke said turning to face him. Derek laughed at her. Brooke looked at Derek baffled, "Do I really look like a hooker?" Derek laughed softly and walked over to her. He put his hands on both sides of her face.

"No, Brooke, you do not look like a hooker. That lady is probably blind, okay?" She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" she cooed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Now, I have to get ready for the day. The newspaper wants me to inform this 'Coach Finstock', I think thats his name, that I'll be at the game saturday taking photos." She said while looking through the dresser. She picked a navy blue three-quarter sleeved shirt and a white pleated skirt. She walked into the small bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was out of sight Derek sighed. He didn't want Brooke to go to the game, but now she had to. If this Scott kid, laid one hand on her, Derek would kill the kid himself. Soon he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a blow dryer. Brooke never took long showers. She was unlike any girl he'd ever met. All he could do was smile.

"Okay, so I'm gonna need you do drop me off at the school then you can do whatever it is you do during the day." Brooke came out dressed, with her hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. She had on a small amount of make-up. "Also, we're gonna have to call my mother and tell her the new address, I miss my things."

"And you're tired of living in a motel?" he pressed. He knew this was true, but he wanted to see her reaction.

"Exactly." she smiled and put on a pair of black wedge heels. It was one of the few pairs of shoes that she brought with her. She sighed as she looked at them. "I miss my shoes." she mumbled. Derek hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "I know. Our stuff will be here soon, don't worry." He let her go and handed her the white peacoat. It was the one he bought her on her birthday. She turned around and took the coat from him while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she walked out of the room leaving Derek, who had gotten dressed while she was in the shower, shook his head and followed her out. Locking the door behind them.

* * *

Derek had dropped her off and she told him not to wait. He didn't like this, but agreed anyway. Brooke walked to the lady at the front office. She was on the phone so Brooke smiled politely and sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway. As the office was small. She pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time, then promptly put it back in her purse. While she was tempted to play a game, she was here on business. Not long had she been sitting, a strawberry blonde walked up to her.

"Hi, are you new here"?" she asked. Brooke just smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm here on business. I need to get a visitors pass to talk to a," She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Coach Finstock." the redhead smiled and pointed to a boy walking in.

"Well, thats Jackson Whittemore, the star player of the team, I'm sure once you get you pass he can take you." As if sensing that he was being talked about, the boy walked over. He smiled at the girl and kissed her before pulling away. As if the girl realized she was being rude, she turned back to Brooke and held out her hand. "I'm Lydia by the way." Brooke stood and shook the girls hand.

"Brooke." she said with a smile. The lady called her in and she politely excused herself. She informed the lady of what she was going to be doing and was handed a pass. She walked back out after pinning the pass to her jacket, and was startled to see Jackson still standing. He notice her jump and laughed a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but Lydia told me you wanted to talk to the Coach?" he asked it as a question. Almost like he doubted that what Lydia told him was the truth.

"No, its okay. Just kind of caught me off guard a bit." she laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "And, uh, yeah. I need to let him know that I'll be taking pictures of the first game of the season for the paper. I don't want him to see a strange person taking pictures of his players and be labeled as a stalker." she joked. That caused him to laugh.

"Well, miss Brooke, please follow me." he gestured. She laughed but followed anyway.

* * *

She finished talking with the coach and shook his hand. He was glad that she had told him ahead of time. She walked back to the office to give her pass back when she stopped and looked back at the practice. She saw Scott and a boy she didn't reconize. This must have been the other boy Derek talked about. She was too far away to hear any conversations, so she turned and walked back to the office. Why had she agreed to come here again? Oh right, Derek and Laura.

* * *

Practice started when Scott and Stiles got out on the field. As soon as they got to the field, Coach Finstock started yelling at his players

"Let's go! One–on–one from up top! Jackson–Take a long stick today. Atta boy. That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!" He yelled the last part the loudest. Scott wasn't really with it today. Mainly because his girlfriend's FATHER shot him with a crossbow! Jackson smirked and walked past to McCall.

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall? he called to him. Scott was going slower, everything that happened last night replaying in his head. He was too distracted. The Coaches yelling broke him out of his thoughts.

"My–my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the– lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, coach." he said loudly. Which was obviously too low for the Coach.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach!" he yelled this time.

"Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Practice was going smoothly after that. Well as smooth as you can get by being a supernatural being. Pretty soon Scott's breathing was getting heavy. Stiles looked at his friend with worry.

"Scott?" he called to him. "Scott, you okay?" Thats when him and Jackson slamed into each other. Jackson went down gripping his shoulder.

"Yeah," the Coach yelled with excitement, then noticed what was happening, "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Everyone ran to Jackson, and Stiles ran to Scott. Scott looked at him with topaz eyes.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." he said through gritted teeth. Stiles began to mildly freak out.

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles chanted and dragged his friend to the locker room. Scotts breathing didn't slow down at all. It looked as if it had gotten heavier.

"Come on, here we go." he pushed his friend down on to one the the benches in the locker room. "There. That's it. You okay? Scott, you okay?" All of a sudden Scott pushed Stiles.

"Get away from me!" Scott said through gritted teeth once again. Stiles began to freak out, and began backing up. He backed into the fire extinguisher and pulled it off the wall, took the pin out and began to douse his friend with whatever powder that they put in these things. Scotts breathing went back to normal. and he looked at his friend, wide eyed.

"Stiles– What happened?" he asked while panting. Stiles waved his arms around while explaining what just happened.

"You tried to kill me." He said like it was no big deal, Scotts eyes got wider at this information, before he had a chance to talk, Stiles went on. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse." Scott wailed, "It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Stiles just shrugged.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line." Scott sounded defeated. Stiles shook his head sadly.

"Not anymore."

* * *

Scott was sitting at his computer just staring at the screen. What was going on with his life. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door frame. He looked up and noticed his mother. He smiled at her.

"Hey. Late shift again for me." She told him, and smiled wider before finishing. "But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"Oh, mom, you can't." 'Cause I don't even know if I'm going to be playing.' He didn't want his mom to miss a shift and watch her son sit on the bench. Mama McCall was having none of that talk though.

"Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us." she paused, "Completely." she noticed her son's eyes were slightly red and had bags under his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days." Scott just rubbed his eyes and shrugged it off.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just–stressed." he told her. It was true, it was stress. Mama McCall looked skeptical.

"Just stress? Nothing' else?" she pressed. He thought for a moment.

" And homework." he added.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" She asked. She hated to ask this because she trusted her son.

"Right now?" he asked. As soon as he said it, he realized that was teh wrong thing to say. Melissa looked shocked.

"Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs?" she asked quickly. If her son had taken drugs she was going to beat him into next week.

"Have you?" Scott retaliated. Melissa shook her head and looked at her son seriously.

"Get some sleep." she told him. As soon as she was gone Scott pulled up a video chat with Stiles.

"What'd you find out?" he asked his friend.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles calmly told him, as if nothing was wrong. On the other hand, Scott was frantic.

"Because of me?" he asked.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles stressed.

"But is he gonna play?" Scott wondered.

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." He began to type something when scotts computer froze. Scott only got the first half of the message.

"What? It looks like what?" Scott hit the computer, like that was going to do something. "Come on. Damn it. What?" Scott turned around and was pulled out of his chair and pushed up against a wall by none other than Derek Hale. Scott had to admit to himself that Derek looked pisses.

"I saw you on the field." He told him. His voice eerily calm. That frightened Scott even more.

"Wha–what are you talking about?" Scott asked. It wasn't like he really didn't know. He just remembered in situations like this, its better to deny everything. Derek didn't believe him at all and tightened his grip on Scotts shirt.

"You shifted in front of them!" he raised his voice a little. "If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about- " he stopped himself before he told him about Brooke. "About all of us." He corrected. "And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."

"But–They didn't see anything! I..s–swear, I–" Scott studded out.

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday– I'm gonna kill you myself." After that Derek left. Scott sat back down in his chair.

* * *

Scott went to Dereks once again upset. Derek had just gotten off the phone with Brooke and told her that he would be home a little late. He frowned, Brooke sounded different. Like she did when she had a nightmare, or when she remembered that night. He had to push that back though when he sensed Scott coming up. And cue yelling.

"Derek!" Right on the money. "Derek! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" So this was about Allison. Why did he care so much for an Argent anyway? Every Time he thought of the Argents, his blood started to boil. Derek walked out of the burnt down house and towards Scott.

"Yeah?" He challenged. "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you– everything falls apart." He told him. It was harsh, but it was the truth. And Scott needed to hear it. No matter if it hurt. Scott turned and ran back to his house. Once he got there he called Stiles and told him to come over.

/~\

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so–" Stiles burst through Scott's bedroom door asking his questions so fast, that if Scott haden't known Stiles all his life, he probably wouldn't have understood any of them. He ignored most of them and cut Stiles off before he could finish his sentence.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." He noted that Stiles stood a little straighter when Derek's name was mentioned.

"Are you kidding? What?" He asked, really excited.

"There's something buried there– I could smell blood." he informed his friend, and scrunched up his nose at the memory of the smell.

"That's awesome!" He nearly shouted. "I mean, that's terrible." he corrected himself, but still couldn't contain his excitement. "Whose blood?"

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He told Stiles.

* * *

Scott and Stiles arrived at the hospital later that night. Stiles, having arrived just a little later than Scott waved at his friend.

"Hey." He said and Scott looked towards the morgue. God he just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay."

"Good luck, I guess." And with that Scott turned and left. Stiles stood there awkwardly until he saw Lydia. He walked up to her, and began to talk to her, not knowing that she was on the phone with someone else.

"Hey, Lydia," he began, "You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kinda cool to, get to know each other a little better." When he was finished he felt a little proud of himself. That is until she responded.

"Hold on, give me a second." She told the person she was on the phone with, before turning to Stiles. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" And with that one sentence, he felt defeated. He just shook his head.

"No. Sorry. I'll just sit. You don't care." he sat next to her and picked up a pamphlet, and as soon as he did, Jackson came out of whatever room he was in. This caused Lydia to get up and walk to him. He focused in on their conversation.

"Okay. Did he do it?" She asked him.

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson told her.

"You should get one right before the game too. The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or–do you want to go– pro?" They had walked away leaving Stiles all alone. He just looked towards the doors where Lydia and Jackson had just left. He was in his own little world when Scott came running up towards him. This caused Stiles to jump and throw the pamphlet he was reading.

"Holy god!" He yelped.

"The scent was the same." Scott hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he had almost gave Stiles a heart attack.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" Stiles meant for it to be a statement, but it came out as a question.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott told him as they climed in Stiles jeep.

"I say we use it." Stiles said.

"How?" Scott questioned. Stiles just turned to him.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?"

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles– bite marks." Scott exclaimed.

"Okay." Stiles was disappointed that he didn't get a straight answer. "Then we're gonna need a shovel."

* * *

They boys arrived at Dereks and waited for him to drive away. Scott led them to where he smelled the blood. Scott stopped and looked at Stiles.

"Wait, something's different." he told his skiddish friend.

"Different how?" Stiles asked while handing Scott a shovel.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." They boys began digging. They were about a half hour in, when Scott let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is taking way too long." he told Stiles.

"Just keep going." Stiles shot back at him. Scott still wasn't convinced, but was still digging.

"What if he comes back?" Scott was a little worried. Derek was kind of scary.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if he catches us?" Worry laced every word in his question.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles told him. Scott just looked at his friend. Stiles plans never worked out.

"Which is?" he deadpanned.

"You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles smirked.

"I hate that plan." They were still digging until Stiles dropped his shovel.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop." They moved the dirt off of something that was in a bag. Stiles franticly tried to get the knots out.

"Hurry." he rushed Stiles. Derek could return at any moment.

"I'm trying." Stiles retalited. "Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." Scott told him, and used his wolf strenght to get the bag opened. When they looked in they didn't see a human torso, but the top half of a wolf.

"What the hell is that?" They risked their lives for a wolf?

"It's a wolf." Scott stated.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different." Scott told his friend.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles murmured.

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up." Stiles told his friend, while putting dirt back over the wolf. Stiles stopped when a purple flower caught his eye. He got up and went over to it.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked his friend. Stiles pointed at the flower.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked.

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane." Stiles informed him.

"What's that?" Scott deadpanned.

"Uh–Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?" Stiles asked his friend.

"No." Scott said bluntly.

"Lon Chaney Jr.?" he asked Scott. "Claude Rains?" Scott just shook his head. "The original, classic werewolf movie?" Scott was frustrated.

"No! What?" he snapped.

"You are so unprepared for this." was all he said before pulling the flower up. They watched in awe as a spiral formed around the hole they just dug. Stiles was looking at the flower still when Scott slapped his shoulder.

"Stiles." Stiles turned and looked where scott was looking. His heart stopping.

"Holy–"

"No. Oh, God."

Where the top half of a dead wolf had just been, there was now the top half of a human girl. The same one Scott had found in the woods.

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter three done! yay! Sorry it wasn't up Monday, I didn't get a chance to write it out over the week because of college classes. But now that's over,(until the 26 when I start class) updates should still be every Monday. Thanks to those who followed and reviewed. In response to Miss E Charlotte's reviews: Yes the nightmares will be explained more in the next few chapters, and as for the Doctor, he wont be explained until the near end of season one. :) Next chapter we find out who Brooke is. And yes, Brooke had met Lydia, Jackson, and Coach Finstock. And if anyone's wondering, Brooke is a photographer, and currently takes pictures for the newspaper. Sorry if that was confusing. Also, I'm going to split the episode between two chapters. Please review. Virtual cookies to those who do review. :)


	4. Chapter 4: SCAFL pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter 4: Second Chance at First Line pt2**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this wasn't up last week. Not only did I have to finishing registering for classes(as I forgot my frickin ID the first time), the internet at my public wifi is being shoddy. It only works in the mornings, and guess who doesn't wake up until two? This girl! So I had to wait until they got it fixed. Also my family thought it was a good idea to let me buy a Wii and I now spend my time playing Zelda and animal crossing. I am truly sorry. Also please read the whole Authors note at the bottom. I want opinions on something.**

* * *

The next day Brooke and Derek were at the old Hale house looking for things that could be reused. Derek had bought the two a bed (which Brooke was grateful for) and had moved their things into it. There was not much in the apartment, but Brooke was hoping to find some things to put in there. So far she had found a small table that could be refurbished and had Derek help her pull it to a corner. She took and breath and Derek chuckled at her.

"Tired?" he asked her with a smirk. She scoffed at him.

"No." she replied with defiance, "But I am regretting these shoes." she said pointing to her heels. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with capri blue jeans and her black wedge heels.

"Why'd you where them then? You were the one who wanted to come." he said while moving some chairs around. He heard Brooke scoff. All he could do was shake his head. "How about you take them off?" he asked.

"What and have a nail go through my foot? No thanks." she told him. "I've had enough injuries to last a lifetime." she mumbled the last part, forgetting Derek's werewolf hearing. Derek sighed, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Brooke," he began turning to look at her. She stood there staring at the table, he could tell by her face that she was thinking about it. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"I'm fine." she waved her arm at him. "I'm gonna go get a bottle of water out of the car. Want one?" he sighed but nodded. She walked out of the house quickly.

"Good one Derek. Make her sad." he mumbled while kicking a piece of wood out of his way. He looked at the chairs he had moved. He could refurbish those as well. He stood up right when he heard tires coming up the driveway. "Brooke!" he called running out of the house. He got to her as a cop car pulled up. Brooke stood by the Camero as they arrested Derek for murder. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. She noticed that Derek put the keys to the car in her hand. The sheriff came up to her. A sad look on his face.

"He didn't do it." she told him quietly.

"The body was found on his property miss?" he trailed off. He didn't know who this girl was.

"Brooke." she told him, hugging herself. "Anyone could have buried the body here."

"Miss Brooke. Were aware of that. Right now he's just a person of interest. I'm gonna need the keys to the car, since Derek didn't have them on him." he told her calmly. The Sheriff could tell that she really loved this Derek. And he hoped for her sake that Derek wasn't that killer.

"How am I supposed to get home?" she asked him.

"I'll have one of the deputies take you home." She nodded and leaned against the Camero as the Sheriff went to talk to a deputy. She watched their conversation, until a boy jumping into the police car caught her eye. She didn't have time to dwell on it as the deputy came up to her and escorted her to his car and drove her home.

* * *

Stiles got in the passenger of the cop car and looked at Derek. Whom he had just gotten arrested of murder. Scott had tried to talk him out of this plan of his, but he wanted answers.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Derek just glared at the boy. He was thoroughly pissed off. Part was because this dumbass kid and his friend getting him accused of murder. And the second half was because Brooke had been with him when he was arrested. Just what she needed to see. The kid gulped but continued. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something." he paused and looked around making sure no one saw him. "The girl you killed– she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" he asked him many questions. Derek just glared at him before responding.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" he started leaning forward. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me– you want to." he finished as the Sheriff pulled the younger kid out of the car.

"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded of the kid. Of course if this had been anyone elses kid, they would have gotten taken home in the cruiser. But this was the Sheriff's kid.

"I'm just trying to help." he told his dad quietly.

"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." the Sheriff asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles said without thinking, not realizing what he was saying. This caused the Sheriff to raise an eyebrow.

"Which he dropped when?" he questioned.

"The other night."

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." He pressed. Delebritly leaving out Scott. Stiles took the bait.

"Yes." Stiles was quick to answer.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." he baited his son.

"Yes. No. Oh, crap." Stiles groaned, finially realizing what his dad had just done.

"So you lied to me." It wasn't a question and Stiles knew that.

"That depends on how you define lying." He pressed his luck. The Sheriff gave his son a confused look.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" he questioned slowly.

"Get the hell out of here." his dad growled at him.

"Absolutely." And without another word. Stiles took off to his jeep.

* * *

About two hours later, Brooke was at the police station. She was getting frustrated at the lady behind the desk. Every Time she asked her a question, this stupid lady would dance around it.

"Look!" Brooke started, trying to keep her voice low, but she knew Derek could hear her. "If you can't give me any answers to my questions, can I at least see him?" The lady was about to respond when the Sheriff walked in.

"I think we could do that Miss Brooke." he said with a smile. Brooke just turned around and smiled at him. She mouthed him a thank you before looking at the lady behind the desk.

"See? That was an answer." She picked up her bag and followed the Sheriff. He told her that she could have ten minutes, but no more. She walked in and saw Derek sitting on the little bench.

"Hey Der. How are you holding up?" she walked closer to him, her heels making a little click sound on the tiles. Derek just shrugged.

"Okay I guess. Don't you have to go to the game tonight?" he asked her. He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Not that I'm not happy to see your face." he smirked and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and pulled away, pulling something out of her purse. He laughed when he noticed it was a sandwich.

"Yes, I do, I'm actually on my way there, but I thought you might want something to eat." she handed him the sandwich. She leaned in and Derek kissed her again. "Well, I've gotta go. They released the car to me, so I don't have to walk everywhere." She held his hand for a few more seconds before letting go and walking out. Derek just sighed and watched her go. He knew for a fact that the police would have to let him go, and he couldn't wait to be back at home with his Brooke.

* * *

Brooke arrived at the high school and found a spot by the benches for the players. She wasn't going to be sitting here long, but she just needed a place to set up. She got out her Nikon and began to take practice shots of the field. She watched as the players came out and took shots of them as well.

* * *

The two boys stood around talking. Neither one looked particularly happy at the moment. Scott was the first one to break the silence. Knowing full well what his twitchy friend was going to say.

"You gonna try to convince me not to play?" he asked? Stiles just sighed and pulled the rest of his gear on.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." he told to him.

"If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison." Scott explained as if that was the end of the world. Stiles let out a frustrated sigh.

"Allison's not going anywhere. And it's one game that you really don't need to play." Stiles calmly explained to him.

"I wanna play!" Scott yelled at Stiles. "I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi–freaking normal life. Do you get that?"

"I get it. Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry." Stiles calmly told him.

"I got it."

"Or stressed." Stiles continued.

"I got it." Scott Stressed hoping Stiles would shut up.

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first– I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck."

* * *

The game had started and Brooke had watched Jackson talking to another player. She made a mental note to ask Jackson about it later. She noticed that the Sheriff was here, probably to watch his son play. But from her angle it looked like he was just going to be sitting on the bench. She wished that she was closer to hear what the two boys were saying.

Jackson had walked up to his friend and began to talk to him. He was still injured but he was going to play.

"Only to me." Jackson said to the other boy. He was dressed in goalie gear.

"But what if he's open?" Goalie asked.

"Who's the captain, you or me?" Jackson asked getting frustrated.

"Jackson, come on, dude, I just wanna win."

"We will win." Jackson stressed.

"But–" the other boy was cut off.

"What did I say? Huh? What–did–I say?" The goalie sighed.

"Don't pass to McCall." he said defeated.

* * *

In the stands Chris Argent sat with his daugher and her new friend, Lydia. He was trying to find Scott but that would be impossible because of the helmets. He leaned over to his daughter to ask her.

"Which one is Scott again?" Instead of his daugher replying, it was the redhead that answered his question.

"Number 11." Lydia said snidely, "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Alison just looked at Scott with a worried expression.

"I hope he's okay." she said.

"I hope we're okay." Another snide remark from Lydia. She looked over at Alison. "We need to win this. Allison. A little help here?" Both girls held up a sign that said "We luv u Jackson!"

* * *

Stiles was cheering for his team from the bench.

"Yes! That's what I–" he started to cheer when he witnessed something bizarre. "What? What?"

* * *

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" The coach yelled. Brooke snapped a picture of him as well.

The Coach looked puzzled when he saw the same thing that Stiles, well everyone, had seen. He looked back at Stiles. Who Brooke was standing close to, even though he hadn't realized it.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so, coach." he responded slowly. Brooke just nodded.

"Interesting." he turned back to the game in time to see Scott score. "Goal! Yes! Yes! There you go." he yelled. "Wha– Way to go, McCall! What? The ball's in the net." he asked temporarily puzzled.

"Ball's in the net." Stiles repeated. Brooke just looked at the two before asking.

"Isn't that the point of the game?" Yeah she didn't know anything about this game, but she did know that. The coach just looked at her and nodded. Stiles jaw nearly hit the floor when he realized who was near them.

"That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net! We got it." he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and went back to cheering. All eyes went back to the game. Stiles and Brooke noticed something was wrong with Scott. Brooke gripped her camera a little tighter, but nothing too noticeable. Stiles, on the other hand, began muttering. 'Way to be obvious Idiot.' she thought.

"No, no. Scott, no, no." Stiles mumbled.

* * *

"Come on, come on." Scotts mom muttered.

* * *

"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott." Allison whispered.

* * *

Scott had scored the winning goal for Beacon Hills. Everyone, including Brooke, had cheered. Luckily for her when she took the picture, Scott's eyes went glowing. She was happy about that because that meant that it could be used in the paper.

"Yes! Ha! Oh, my God." Stiles jumped out of his seat. He had completely had forgotten that Scott wanted a picture of this girl, he was just so happy. Brooke's phone went off and when she read the message, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. She grabbed her stuff and ran towards the parking lot. Stiles dad had also gotten some news, and Stiles saw the look on his fathers face.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

* * *

Stiles couldn't believe what his dad had just told him. He ran to the locker room to look for Scott when he saw something that he probably shouldn't have. Scott kissed Allison, and then she kissed him back. He hid as she passed before walking into the locker room to see Scott in a daze.

"Hey, yeah." Stiles said awkwardly. He didn't want to ruin this good mood, but he had to tell Scott.

"I kissed her." Scott told him in a faraway voice.

"I saw." was all Stiles could manage to say.

"She kissed me." Another dreamy reply from Scott.

"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" Stiles said and gave Scott a pat on the back.

"I–I–I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Scott had broken out of the dream-like state.

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles made his way to leave when Scott stopped him.

"What?" he urged Stiles to continue.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." He started slowly not sure how to proceed.

"And–" Scott pressed.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Scott's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked hoping that this was a cruel joke.

"No, and here's a kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles told him. Scott seemed puzzled.

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister." Stiles told him. And before Scott had a chance to say anything else, Stiles told him the rest of the information that his dad had given him. "Do you remember that girl I told you about?" Scott nodded and motioned for his friend to continue, "Well, her name is Brooklyn Hale."

"Another sister?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head no.

"Derek's wife."

* * *

**A/N2: Again I'm really sorry. Onto reviews! Well, there were none.(that I remember, no internet remember?) But we now know who Brooke is! yay! Derek's wife. I would like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and to those who followed.(I'd mention usernames, but no internet)**

**Now, I'd like your opinions on this. I walked to my mailbox the other day because I'm waiting for a package, and there was a little girl on a swing(no older than seven.) Now, when a kid starts a conversation with me, I talk to them. But this little girl baffled me. She asked me what I was doing(normal) and i told her. Then she asked me why I was walking.(This made me pause) To this I replied that I wanted some fresh air. Then she asked me(I'm not making this up) why I was walking and not driving. I like in a mobile home park, and am not too far from my mailbox. My first thought was that america was dying in seven year old would be asking me something like that. Please give me your opinions. please. (sorry for long A/N)**


	5. Chapter 5: Pack Mentality

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Chapter 5: Pack Mentality.

AN: So, since I have begun my fall classes, updates will no longer be on Monday's. Because I have class on Mon, Wed, and Fri from 10 A.M to 5 P.M. Also, I will take weeks to update if I don't start getting reviews. More than ten people follow this story, so I'd like at least six reviews from six different people. I'd like feedback on my stories. PLEASE REVIEW! Also because I won't be able to update as much, I'm going to do the whole episode as one chapter. To give you guys some compensation.

* * *

Brooke got to the car when she noticed the body leaning up against it. She smiled wide and hugged her husband. He just laughed and hugged her back. It had only been a couple of hours, but he missed her. And as much as he wanted to squash the thought that kept popping into his head, he was worried about her mental health. No words were spoken between the couple and they climbed in the car. Derek made sure to get the keys from Brooke. They reached the apartment. Derek had come through on his promise and got a bed for the apartment. While Brooke was glad that Derek was out of jail, she didn't know what to say to him. Watching your husband get arrested was not the highlight of her day.

"I saw." Derek said breaking the silence. Brooke looked momentarily confused, until she remembered the game.

"Right." she mumbled. Derek just smirked. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders. "I forgot. And I was there." She let out a small laugh.

"I figured." he paused for a minute. "They know."

"Know what?" she asked. Although she had a feeling about what he was talking about.

"That you're my wife. And yet, they still think that I'm the bad guy." Brooke looked over at Derek as she set her stuff on the counter. She smiled a little at him.

"How can a married man, be the bad guy." She asked while wrapping her arms around Derek's waist. "I mean, it's not like we wanted Scott to end up like this." She let go and went to look in the fridge for something to eat.

"No we didn't, but we can use him." He said, taking his jacket off. Brooke just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" she questioned him.

"An alpha is stronger with a pack, and he wants Scott in his pack." He explained.

"So we watch this kid, and hope the alpha comes after him then we kill him." Brooke concluded. "Sounds simple, but how do you plan about going about this?"

"Still thinking about that part." He flashed his million dollar smile. All Brooke did was laugh.

"Yeah okay, why don't you think more about that later and make me something for dinner." She gestured to the fridge. Derek just laughed and walked into the kitchen. Brooke kissed his cheek and went off to change.

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott. He had just told him of his vivid dream of killing the girl he loves. Scott looked really shaken up.

"I don't know. I just woke up." Scott explained. "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Stiles just looked at him.

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles said nonchalantly. Scott just looked disgusted.

"A," he began, "I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Stiles just nodded.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here-" Scott cut him off.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out. "

"No, of course not." He tried to lie, but Stiles is a terrible liar. This was made very clear by the look Scott gave him. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take." Scott just looked at him after he said that. And it gave him an idea. He looked over at his friend.

"Yeah, not a class," he paused. "But maybe a teacher." Stiles just looked at him like Scott had just lost him mind.

"Who, Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail? And that his _wife_ was there to see it happen?" he put emphasis of the word wife. He still couldn't believe that Derek was married. What did he have children as well? Scott just looked at Stiles. Derek was probably his last hope.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott sounded defeated. He didn't want to kill Allison. He didn't want to kill anyone.

"How real?" Stiles asked? Not looking at his friend, whose focus was elsewhere.

"Like it actually happened." Stiles swallowed hard before replying.

"I think it did." He said quietly. Scott turned to look in the direction that Stiles was looking. His eyes widened and his heart sped up. There was a bloody bus. It looked like the same one from his dream. Scott began to text Allison, getting no reply. It couldn't have been real. Stiles just looked at his friend.

"She's probably fine." Stiles tried to reassure him.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott told him franticly.

"It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence." His voice got quieter as he finished his sentence.

"Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?"

"No." Stiles told him and both boys went off in different directions looking for Allison.

* * *

While Stiles was searching for Allison, he ran into someone. He started to apologize repeatedly, that is until he looked up and noticed who exactly it was he ran into. Dressed in a red skirt paired with a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. She had a black jacket on. On her feet were knee high white socks with a black stripe on the top, and she had on her black wedge heels. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Holy god." He turned to go the other way when Brooke grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so Stilinski." He looked at her. At this point, he wasn't sure who he was more scared of, Derek, or Brooke. "Let's have a chat." She just smiled at him. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

"You know, I'd love to but, I've got to get to class." The look he saw on her face told him that he really had no choice. He sighed in defeat. "You know, I think I have a few minutes. What do you want to t-talk about?" Brooke chuckled. It was easy to tell that this poor boy was frightened.

"Actually it's more of you listening to what I have to say." Stiles gulped as he noticed the ton of her voice change. He also noted that she dropped her smile. He just nodded. "Good. Now, whatever it is that you think you know, you don't. Derek's not the bad guy here. And if you or your little buddy Scott does anything stupid, you won't just have Derek to worry about. I will personally hunt you down, and make it to where there will be no grandkids for your father, or Scott's mother. Got it?" Her grip on his arm tightened and he feared that he was going to have a bruise.

"Yeah, I mean yes. Yes ma'am, Brooke, Mrs. Hale." Stiles was nodding vigorously. She smiled sweetly and let go of his arm.

"Good. See you around Stilinski. And just remember, I'm keeping my eyes on you and Fido." Stiles stood there stunned as he watched Brooke walk off. He didn't even hear Scott come up behind him until he started talking.

"Allison's okay, everything's fine." This caused Stiles to jump,

"Oh my-do you have to do that?!" he yelled. Scott just laughed. It was the second time today that he almost gave someone a heart attack. "Do you know who I just had a conversation with?" he asked, but gave Scott no time to answer. "Derek's wife! And she warned me, us, that if we do something that gets Derek in trouble, you mom is never going to have grandchildren! God, she's scarier than Derek! Now we definitely need to stay away from him."

"We'll worry about that later. Let's just get to class."

* * *

Scott and Stiles were sitting in chemistry, trying to pay attention to what Mr. Harris was saying. But with the possibility that Scott went full wolf and attacked someone on a bus on both their minds, it was kind of hard to focus.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered to his friend. It was really just him wondering aloud to the only person who wouldn't think that he was crazy. Stiles, who didn't even look at him, just responded with disinterest. He was still reeling from his encounter with Brooklyn Hale.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asked. There was a little bit of fear in his voice. At this point Stiles looked at his friend. He shook his head before replying.

"Ate it." He said and went back to reading his chemistry book. Still, not really reading it.

"Raw?" Scott whisper-yelled.

"No," Stiles snapped his head up to look at his friend once more. "You stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinksi," Mr. Harris called. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" he asked.

"No." Stiles shook his head. Mr. Harris clearly didn't care and moved Scott up to the front of the class. Stiles sighed and went back to his textbook.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris added snidely. He them returned his focus to the papers on his desk that he had to grade.

"Hey, I think they found something." A kid stood up and yelled. The whole class rushed to the windows. Scott and Stiles watched in horror as a man was carried out of the bus on a stretcher.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott told Stiles quietly.

* * *

Later that day the duo was sitting in the cafeteria, trying to eat lunch. But all they could focus on, still, was the fact that Scott may or may not have mauled a poor innocent man. Stiles was the first one to speak, and break silence that had fallen on the table.

"Okay." He began. "This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." He told Scott trying to be optimistic. Scott just shook his head.

"Stiles– I did that." He stated.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles retaliated.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott cried. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Stiles knew what he was going on about. And he was still against the idea one hundred percent.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" He asked. Just thinking about Derek and Brooke gave him shivers. And now that they knew about Brooke it was hard not the think about her. "And what about the wife that probably wanted to kill us?" Scott just shook his head.

"Because during the full moon he didn't change." He began, "He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." He paused. "And if we explain to Brooke why we did it, maybe she won't kill us."

"You don't know that." That one sentence could be applied to both of Scott's outrageous statements.

"I don't not know it." He cried again. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." He said sadly. Stiles shook his head.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." He said taking a bite of whatever was on his tray. He snapped his head up when another tray was placed next to his.

"Figure what out?" Lydia Martin asked while sitting down next to the twitchy boy. Danny sat down on his other side, while more and more people were placing themselves at their table.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott lied. Stiles just nodded.

"Yeah." Stiles leaned forward to talk to Scott, "Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles question was answered when Allison sat next to Scott.

"Thanks." Allison smiled at Scott, who smiled back. Jackson came in and looked at Greenberg, who was sitting next to Lydia.

"Get up." He said coldly. Greenberg looked at him.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" he asked. Danny smirked before replying.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." He replied smugly. Nobody liked Greenberg, Said person scoffed before getting up and moving to another table. It was then that Danny thought it safe to strike up a conversation. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson added, Stiles was pretty sure just to one up Danny even though they were supposed to be best friends.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia added confidently. She noticed the looks that she was getting from people before adding, for the sake of appearances, "Isn't it?" Jackson just rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles told the group showing the group a video on his phone.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." Scott told them. Allison looked over at him.

"You do?" She asked him.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Lydia took note of how depressing this situation was. So she opted for changing the subject.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" She directed her question towards Allison. The brunette was hesitant to answer.

"Um," she began, not sure what to say to Lydia. "We were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." She declared, and what Lydia Martin wanted, she got. Scott looked a little scared at the sudden change of plans.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott stuttered out. While he did not want to hang out with Jackson and Lydia, he didn't want to say something wrong and have Allison cancel the date that he was looking forward to.

"Yeah, I guess." Allison began slowly. Not speaking out for fear of upsetting Lydia, who looked really happy at the moment. "Sounds fun." Jackson, however, had no problems voicing his opinion.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." He said while casting a glance in Scott's direction.

"How 'bout bowling?" She asked Jackson. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." He scoffed.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked confidently. She turned to Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of."

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson snapped at McCall.

"Yes." Scott lied. "In fact, I'm a great bowler." Stiles just raised his eyes. Soon after the bell rang to dismiss the students to their next classes.

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles told his friend as they were getting ready to leave school for the day.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." He told Stiles.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out." Scott finished for him.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott wondered aloud.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles also voiced his thoughts.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott explained ignoring Stiles.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked his friend.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott ran out of the building, leaving Stiles standing in the middle of the hallway, with an unanswered question.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't– am I attractive to gay guy– you didn't answer my question." He trailed off.

"Well, if you have to ask, I'm gonna say the answer is no." a female voice came out of nowhere. This caused Stiles to jump and grab his heart for dramatic effect.

"Holy-where do you come from!?" he yelled at the girl before him. It was twice today that he has seen Derek's wife, and he didn't want this to become a habit. "Are you following us now, huh? Making sure we don't do something stupid?" he asked her, still clearly upset form the mini heart-attack. Brooke gave him a confused look before replying.

"No, I was working. Coach Finstock loved the pictures I took for paper and asked if I would take pictures of all the games. So you and me Stiles, we going to be seeing each other a lot." She smirked at him. "So yeah, I guess you could say that yeah, I am keeping an eye on you. Besides," her smirk got wider, "We alike in many ways."

"Oh yeah? How so?" he asked readjusting the strap of his backpack.

"Were both human, with a werewolf best friend. Besides, I know more than you do. You have questions, I have answers." She just hoisted up her purse and looked at him. "See ya around." She told him before leaving the building. Stiles waited for a few minutes before running to his jeep.

* * *

Derek was once again at the Hale house. He had just scared away a police dog, which in turn made its cop leave as well. Brooke had told him about her run in with Stiles today. He laughed when she told him that she frightened the poor boy. He had asked her if she wanted to come with him to move some of the furniture that they wanted to reuse, but she said that she was just going to take a shower and go to bed. He was pretty certain that she didn't want to come again was because he got arrested last time they were here. In a way he was kind of glad that she chose to stay home. Especially now that Scott had shown up. He was standing in front of the house while Derek stood inside, listening.

"I know you can hear me." Called to the house. "I need your help." Scott waited until Derek stepped out on the porch before he continued. "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested, in front of your wife, I'm sorry, and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about– someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Did you see what I did last night?" he asked him.

"No." Derek wanted to add in that he was with his wife all night, who kept worrying about police coming to take Derek to prison in the middle of the night. But he left that out, the kid was already freaking out and he could always guilt trip him later.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Derek's answers were short and to the point.

"Could I kill someone?" He asked, horrified.

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek explained to him.

"What do you want?" Scott asked him.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses– your sight, smell, touch– let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just–just go back?" Scott asked. Was it really that simple?

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek was getting a little tired of his kid's questions. It wasn't the questions per say, but the fact that this kid was beating around the bush.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Derek just looked at him.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek told him. Scott just looked at him before asking some more questions.

"Your wife, she's a human right?" Derek gave him a hard look that clearly said 'where are you going with this?' "And you can be around her without worrying about shifting right?" Derek just nodded. "Well that's what I want. If you can be happy with someone you care about, and not worry about hurting her, why can't?" he asked. The answer the Derek gave was not one that Scott was expecting.

"I don't have to worry about me hurting her because she's already hurt herself much worse than anything I could do." And with that he walked off. Scott sighed and ran to meet Stiles.

* * *

Derek stopped at the gas station on his to the hospital. He didn't expect to be boxed in by black SUV's and have Chris Argent step out of one of them. He just watched the hunter, wondering what he was going to do.

"Nice ride." He said, expecting the Camaro. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you? But, I hear that you have a wife." he told him while washing Derek's windshield. Chris noticed how Derek tensed at the mention of his wife. He inwardly smirked. "There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

Chris and the other hunters were just about to leave when Derek called out to them. They wouldn't shoot him in an open setting like this, not with the store clerk close enough to hear the shots.

"You forgot to check the oil." Chris just smiled and looked towards one of his hunters.

"Check the man's oil." So he did.

"Looks good to me." The hunter said before smashing in the driver side window. Chris smiled.

"Drive safely." He called to Derek.

Derek entered the bus driver's room to question him about the attack. Derek knew it was the alpha, and he wanted to know exactly what this man knew.

"Open your eyes." He told him. "Open your eyes. Look at me." He repeated, when the man finally did. "What do you remember?" he asked him.

"Hale." The bus driver rasped out. Derek's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" he asked him.

"I'm sorry." the bus driver told him. His voice hoarse.

"How do you know me?" Derek asked again.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing that the bus driver said before he closed his eyes and his heart stopped? Derek got out of there quickly before anyone noticed that he was here. He called Brooke and asked her to meet him at the house again.

* * *

"Hey, Scott, I'm gonna go to– sleep." Melissa told her son, but trailed off when she heard a noise coming from upstairs. She signaled for Scott to keep quiet, even though Scott already knew who was upstairs. She grabbed a bat and headed upstairs. She frowned when she noticed that it was Stiles. "Seriously. Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

Stiles just gave her a look of astonishment. "What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" he asked her while gesturing towards the bat in her hand. First Scott now his mother. Scott walked in behind his mother, a small smile on his face.

"What?" she asked him, like she didn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. She turned towards her son. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

Scott just smiled at her. "But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly." She mumbled. "And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police–enforced curfew?"

"No." Scott and Stiles replied at the same time.

"No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." She told the boys. She left the room leaving the boys to their own devices. When she was gone, Stiles gave Scott a sad look.

"What?" He asked Stiles.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago." Stiles began. "It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott asked. Stiles just sighed before answering.

"Scott, he's dead." Stiles told him. No sooner had he finished his sentence Scott was out the window and running towards Derek's house, for a second time that night.

"Derek!" he called out. "I know you're here! I know what you did!" Derek came out, and to Scotts surprise, Brooke came out as well.

"I didn't do anything." Derek told him, calmly.

"You killed him!" Scott yelled. Brooke looked over at Scott.

"He died." She told him. Even in the dark he could see her face. What bothered him was that he couldn't read any emotion on her face. Even Derek had some emotion right now, even if it was annoyance.

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked. It was a low blow, but what he didn't expect was Brooke's to change. It went from having no emotion, to anger rather quickly. He also noted that her heartbeat sped up at the mention of Laura.

"Our sister was missing. We came here looking for her." He told Scott, who was advancing on the house. Brooke noticed and moved off to the side. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling about what would happen next.

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." Derek was getting angry now as well.

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Before Brooke had a change to say anything about Scott's ridiculous accusation, he had wolfed out and threw Derek through the wall and into the house. And followed in after him. Brook opted to stay outside.

"That was cute." She heard Derek say from inside the house. He too had wolfed out. The pair of wolves had started fighting. Brooke stayed in her own little corner. She pulled out her phone and began to play Angry Birds, waiting for the fight to end. She glanced up with Derek had thrown Scott through the hole that was created earlier. She put her phone away and walked up to the pair, who had ceased fighting.

"I didn't kill him." Derek told Scott. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

"This?" Scott shrieked, "This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

"No, he didn't." Brooke informed the kid. Scott just looked at her.

"You're the one who bit me." He addressed Derek, ignoring Brooke. She just waved her hand in an, 'I'm still standing here' Kind of motion. Derek shook his head once more.

"No, I'm not." Derek told him backing up Brooke's statement.

"What?" He asked. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He's not the one that bit you dumbass." Brooke snapped at him. Derek just pulled her back a little bit.

"There's another." Scott realized.

"Looks like he figured it out. Want a prize?" Brooke asked sarcastically. Derek gave her a look and she threw her hands up and turned away, and let Derek explain.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. Our sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."

* * *

~Yay! Chapter finished. Like I said at the beginning, this is the whole episode. I just finished my first week of college. It's not so bad, but I don't have a lot of time to update. But good news is that because all my teachers use this thing called blackboard, I'm most likely getting internet. So yeah. I just wanted to thank Miss E Charlotte for her reviews. She reviews each chapter and she's really the only person to review. So please please review or I will take months to update. Your choice.(not really) So here's something to motivate you guys, if I get 15 reviews(and will go up each time the number is met) I will give you guys sneak peeks of the sequel to this story called, Becoming The Alpha.


End file.
